Karrie Norton
Karrie Norton, also referred to as "Codename: ''Vandal"'' (or just "Vandal", for short), is the main protagonist of Dead Space (mobile). Karrie Norton is mainly responsible for unknowingly unleashing the deadly Necromorph infection aboard Titan Station. Biography Karrie Norton mentions during the game, that she was born in space and came to live on a colony ship to Borealis. Karrie also mentions that she has never been to Earth, or Mars. Actions on the Sprawl Mission Karrie Norton (Vandal) was selected for a secret assignment by the Church of Unitology aboard the Titan Station; Shortly after arriving at the station, Vandal is told by Tyler Radikov that her "Codename is 'Vandal'" and under no circumstances should she tell anyone her real name. Tyler also tells Norton that her voice filter will keep her anonymous, if she should meet anyone. Outbreak Shortly after Vandal is given the task of vandalizing several power boxes in multiple rooms throughout the core system of the station - which would disable communications, and cutoff the power in curtain areas throughout the Sprawl. While doing so, Vandal asks Tyler why he has her doing her particular objectives. Tyler tells Vandal that she is "not authorized to know that." Upon completion of the task, the first Necromorphs begin to appear. Vandal is then told, by Tyler, to make her way over to a tram - to get to another Sector. On the way to the tram, Vandal receives a telecommunications message from Daina Le Guin, telling her that she has just unleashed the deadly Necromorph infection aboard the Sprawl and that her death will be "glorious." Vandal then tells Daina that the Church will pay for what they did. Once arriving at the Government Sector Vandal receives a telecommunications message from an outraged Director Hans Tiedemann, telling her that he has traced several acts of sabotage to her RIG. Vandal then explains that she was unaware that completing the tasks given to her by the Church (or Tyler) would cause harm to the Sprawl, and that she would attempt fix the mess the has unfolded. Director Tiedemann then orders Vandal to restore power to the quarantine seals on "Crossover Tube A.," which Vandal hesitantly agrees. Afterwards, Vandal receives a message from Tyler. Vandal curses Tyler out for "leaving her for dead." Tyler then explains that he was unaware of the Church's plans, and that they should work together to get off of the Sprawl. Vandal agrees to continue working with him. Tyler then tells Vandal to continue through the Government Sector Underbelly to get to the Mines. Now with the direction of both Director Tiedemann and Tyler Radikov, Vandal is given the task of locking-down the doors to the Sprawl. But in order to do so, Vandal must make her way through several Sectors. After making her way through multiple sectors, Vandal arrives at her main objective and shuts off the power, upon doing so, Vandal learns that Tyler tricked her into locking the doors in the open position across the Sprawl - so the Necromorph infection could reach the Public Sector. Vandal then receives a message from an outraged Director Tiedemann telling her to make her way over to the reactor core, which is over heating. When Vandal arrives, she finds a giant Necromorph (The Boss), which is the cause for the overheated core, wrapped in and around the core. Directly after the fight the large Necromorph, now falling into the core, grabs Vandal (with its tongue) and attempts to pull her in. The helmet of Vandal then flies through the air and land on the ground; A few moments later we see Vandal, now helmet-less, crawl out of the core and is badly injured. She then slumps down on the ground and reveals her name to be Karrie Norton, while trying to get help. Vandal receives no reply. Fate After the credits, the game ends with Vandal's helmet lying on the ground with a trail of blood leading off-screen - starting from where Vandal was originally lying down. Her fate is unknown, but since the Sprawl outbreak has been confirmed to have only four survivors (Isaac, Ellie, Lexine and Tyler) her death can be considered canon. Dementia/Hallucinations/Effects from the Marker At many points throughout her time on the Sprawl, Vandal experiences hallucinations from the influence of The Marker. These hallucinations include: *The lights to a room going out, the lights flash on for a moment and the room is filled with Necromorphs - mostly Slashers. Then the lights flash back off, then on again, with all of the Necromorphs gone. *Seeing several dead bodies, and Unitologist graffiti written in blood on the walls after the light flash off and on. *Vandal imagining herself to be a Slasher, for a moment, Then turning back into herself. *Vandal, at one point, sees a reflection in the distance and calls out to it - with no answer. While approaching the 'reflection,' it quickly turns into a Slasher and attacks Vandal. *At one point, Vandal mentions to Tyler that she is feeling "exhausted." A short while later, Vandal makes her way down a very long hallway. While running down the hallway, the image of what appears to be a (red-eyed) Necromorph of some type - possibly a Slasher - appears on screen. While Vandal doesn't mention or acknowledge this in any way, it is clearly visible. The Necromorph, as mentioned above, also appears to have long hair. *Seeing several bodies, and Unitologist graffiti written in blood on the walls after the lights flash off. *Some 'episodes' even included Vandal fighting more than one Brute. *However, the most dramatic hallucination was when Vandal imagines seeing a white Marker in a desert. NOTE: These are just a few examples of hallucinations experienced by Karrie Norton/Vandal throughout Dead Space (mobile). Trivia *It's only revealed at the end of Dead Space (Mobile) that Vandal is female. *It's likely, Vandal's call-sign was chosen due to her mission of vandalizing the power boxes. *Karrie Norton's name is only revealed once throughout the game - the very end. *Vandal creates several Audio recordings throughout the game. Often expressing her sorrow, or just detailed situation reports. *It is hinted throughout the game that Vandal is attracted to Tyler Radikov, however only after the Necromorph outbreak in the Sprawl and up until Chapter 10. An example is when Tyler jokes about having a nickname like Vandal, and Vandal expresses kindness towards his playfulness. *Vandal shows signs of insanity and dementia throughout the game, which is somewhat similar to that of Isaac Clarke. *Vandal is seemingly unaffected by the Corruption, as she can walk and run normally as if it wasn't there. This is probably a overlook by the developers. *Interestingly, in the hallucination of the Marker, the Marker is not red, gold or even black; instead it is white. So far, there have been no Markers of this color encountered in the series. It's unknown if there really is a 'White Marker,' or if this was just a result of one of her many hallucination. Coicidentally, Vandal spots Unitologist banners in Chapter 11 with a white Marker in a desert with the caption "Join us in paradise". *In Dead Space 2 , Isaac is able to find two audio recordings made by Karrie Norton, one of which relays the statement made at the beginning of Dead Space (Mobile). Notably, the other log, which was apparently made while en route to the overheating reactor, is found floating next to the eviscerated remains of a body - which appear to have been a human female; the aforementioned conditions in which the log is found, combined with the fact Norton notes that that was her final log, may indicate she was killed after the events of Dead Space (Mobile). *Even if Vandal survived past this point, it's unknown how she would have survived the destruction of the Sprawl, so it's safe to assume she is most likely deceased. *Vandal's RIG number is 438642, as stated early in the game. *At the end of the game, after Vandal defeats The Boss, one can notice that if the player has conserved enough health, Vandal's RIG will be in normal health. Ironically, she will say to Tiedemann that she is badly injured. However, her RIG may be malfunctioning as it violently got smacked by the reactor core as Vandal seemingly plummeted to her death. *Anna Vocino provides the voice of Vandal. Anna Vocino is also credited in Dead Space 2, as an additional voice talent. *In Dead Space 2, upon arriving inside a certain man's quarters following a main objective, you'll approach a bird's cage. To the left, a sort of lounge area and a landscape picture of what seems to be said 'White Marker.' Gallery kndsm2.jpg|Karrie Norton/Codename: Vandal moments after exiting The Store. File:Carrrrie.jpg|Vandal just moments after receiving the Plasma Cutter. File:Vandal_DS2.jpg|Norton's Audio-log #1 in Dead Space 2. File:Vandal2_DS2.jpg|Norton's Audio-log #2 in Dead Space 2. File:IPod-1 036.png|Vandal hallucinates being a Slasher. 400px-IMG_0041.png|Vandal Norton hallucinates seeing a White Marker in the desert. Sources Category:Sprawl Residents Category:Characters